Ojitos brillantes y una nariz roja
by poeftme
Summary: En el escaparate de esa tienda, alejada del murmullo del festival, le veía con ojitos suplicantes y una nariz roja un osito de felpa color naranja que juraba limpiar sus heridas y cubrir su llanto y no decir nada a nadie, también. Pero no tenía dinero porque hambre no tenía y chucherías decía no necesitar, antes de salir.


Ojitos brillantes y una nariz roja

 **|Jean, Mikasa|**

Mikasa nunca había deseado tener tal cosa antes, pero ahora ese pequeño y peludo ser, con unos ojitos brillantes eternos y una nariz roja como la de un payaso, parecían magnetizarla. Lo quería en sus manos, aunque éstas al dormir pudiesen presionar tanto que aquél dichoso objeto terminaría hecho trizas.

Había salido a pasear junto con sus amigos de siempre. Sasha la arrastró hasta puestos de comida, pero ella, con habilidad (y aprovechando que ésta bajó la guardia para llenarse la boca de todo lo comestible que viese), escapó y se dirigió a caminar un poco. No sabía dónde habían ido los demás, no le interesaba mucho tampoco, estas cosas en sí no le agradaban, malos (o buenos) recuerdos venían y se asentaban en su cabeza haciendo que una que otra lágrima traicionera quisiera salir a flote. Los festivales le recordaban a momentos felices y los momentos felices a su familia, esa que ya no estaba ahí. Suspiró pesado, debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Sus ojos, grises y tranquilos como un sepulcro un día nublado, brillaron repentinamente. Allá en el escaparate de una tienda había un pequeño y adorable ser inanimado pidiéndole, suplicándole, que lo llevara consigo, y ella no quiso negarse pero no traía dinero porque hambre no tenía y chucherías ella decía no necesitar, antes de salir. Le devolvió una mirada cargada de un millón de lo siento a ese pequeño que ella ya planeaba llamar _Levi,_ a modo de burla y porque algo mejor no se le ocurrió.

Jean a lo lejos vio todo y sus ojos brillaron esperanzados: podía darle un regalo a Mikasa, uno que quisiera realmente, no como esas tonterías que pensó en regalarle por no saber bien qué le gustaría.

[...]

Mikasa se había ido a sentar fuera de un café, y como no llevaba dinero no podía pedir uno. Maldijo por lo bajo, ese día se le estaba haciendo más y más complicado.

El festival en el pueblo era algo de todos los años, recordaba venir de niña con su padre y su madre, recordaba cómo la mimaban con gustos propios de una niña, esos que olvidó hasta ver a ese pequeño osito de felpa: era idéntico al que no pudieron comprarle por falta de dinero, el mismo por el que le dieron otro en recompensa, era mucho más pequeño sí, pero algo que sus adorados padres le habían dado en el último festival que vivió con ellos antes de que tuvieran ese accidente al ir a un viaje de trabajo donde quedó a pasar la noche en casa de Eren. Las lágrimas querían salir, se lo suplicaba su corazón, ya lo había aguantado bastante. Eren y Armin la sacaron de su casa para que no recordara que ese día era más que la sentencia de el último festival que vivió con sus padres, sino además, el día de su muerte hace ocho años.

Una taza con chocolate caliente se posó sobre la mesa en la que estaba, levantó la vista y el osito de felpa estaba viéndole con los ojitos brillantes eternos, una nariz roja como la de un payaso y una sonrisita instalada como si fuese sólo para ella, para alivianar su adolorido corazón. Sonrió, como no hacía hace mucho, para ella misma, para el osito y para el joven que se había apoderado de la silla vacía que sobraba en la mesa.

—Creo...—la voz se le quebró, apenas, iba a largarse a llorar. Por lo menos ahora su nueva compañía cubriría sus lágrimas—. Le pondré Jean —él sólo le sonrió, comprensivo, entendía todo sin haber oído nada—, aunque no es un caballo —rió bajito, casi fue un susurro, el otro rió también y le acarició la cabeza, suave, dándole a entender que se liberara tan sólo un poco de su dolor, el otro se lo iría sacando no importa cuántos ositos o caballos de felpa ella quisiera.

—Me parece bien, Mikasa —su nombre pronunciado con toda esa dulzura le dio la confianza para llorar, puede que esta vez no oculta en él, pero la próxima, quizás.


End file.
